Sakura dan Nuraninya
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Nuraninya membantu sakura yang bingung apakah dia menyukai naruto atau hanya menganggapny sebagai teman saja.


**"Sakura dan Perasaannya"**

First fanfiction, tidak terlalu jelek, tidak terlalu bagus.

Cerita ini tentang sakura yang bingung apakah dia menyukai naruto atau hanya menganggapny sebagai

teman saja.

sedikit NaruHina dan NaruSaku

Naruto adalah karangan **Mashashi Kishimoto**

ENJOY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"um...Naruto kun..."

"aa? Hinata?

"ano...ayo kita berkencan!"

"HA?!!"

FUIHH!! akhirnya kata kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Hinata. Setelah berminggu minggu latihan

dan setiap kali ingin mengatakannya, selalu saja ada yang mengahalanginya.

Hinata tahu kalau Naruto lebih menyukai kalau sakura yang mengajaknya, dia juga tahu dia tidak

lebih cantik, pintar dan berani dari sakura yang disukai oleh Naruto kun nya; tapi Hinata tak

menyerah selama ini dia dan Naruto telah melawati misi dan berbagai kejadian bersama-sama.

Jadi, hari ini dia memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Naruto berkencan bersamanya.

"...be..besok aku tunggu di taman jam 9 pagi..; ya; sudah sampai besok!"

Hinata yang merasa kalau terlalu lama disana bisa bisa kepalanya mengeluarkan asap; berlari

meninggalkan Naruto di tengah jalan.

"..Hinata.. kenapa tiba-tiba?" Naruto melongo karena shock, belum pernah ada cewek ynag

mengajaknya kencan selama ini.

"NARUTO!" sakura yang kebetulan lewat langsung menyapa Naruto.

"A! SAKURA CHAAN~~!" Naruto melambai lambaikan tangan seperti orang bodoh

"sepertinya ada yang kau pikirkan, Naruto?"

Lalu tanpa ragu Naruto menceritakan kejadian barusan.

"APA?!"

Tiba tiba Sakura merasa ada persaan sekilas terlintas di hatinya tapi tak jelas apa itu; tapi

rasanya seperti ditusuk duri.

"Sakura? kenapa teriak teriak?"

"A? ha..hah..ha.. tidak.. wah! jarang jarang ada anak perempuan yang mau mengajakmu berkencan

denganmu! Hinata lagi. Kau beruntung!"

Sakura jadi salah tingkah dan menutupinya dengan menepuk punggung Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga

sampai Naruto mencium tanah.

"Itu saja tak usah kau pikirkan! Kirain apa. ya, kamu harus pergi sama Hinata lho!" "jangan

kecewakan dia..Hinata sudah susah payah untuk mengatakannya.."

Sakura membantu Naruto yang tersungkur tadi.

"ee...Sakura chan.."

"sudah.. sudah.. selamat bersenang- senang ya!~"

Sakura mengedipkan mata, lalu pergi.

sebenarnya Naruto agak kecewa dengan reaksi sakura, ternyata sakura hanya menganggapnya tidak

lebih dari teman .

Ha...ya... Sakura lebih menyukai sasuke yang sok hebat dan sok keren itu ; yang sekarang lebih

memilih bergabung bersama orochimaru dari pada menjadi teman se-tim bersama kami.

"MO!!~~ SUDAHLAH! YANG PENTING ISI PERUT DULU DI ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!~"

ZAP!! Naruto langsung berangkat ke ichiraku ramen untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya

belum pernah dipakai untuk berpikir hal yang seperti itu.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Malam harinya; sakura sedang berendam di air panas. Pikirannya melayang ke saat Naruto

menceritakan 'kejadian itu' (tak tahu kenapa sakura tak mau menybut kata 'kencan')

(UHK!...tiba tiba rasa itu muncul lagi.)

(Pada saat itu Sakura merasa di dahului oleh Hinata 'apa?! APANYA?'; ia merasa sedikit menyesal,

kesal 'apa itu karena posesif?)

"Andai aku memiliki keberanian yang melebihi Hinata dan membuang sedikit kegengsianku,

mungkin..."

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke air untuk meredamkan emosinya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura yang diliputi emosi yang dianggapnya ' perrasan posesif sesaat' memutuskan untuk mengintai

kegiatn mereka berdua selama kencan sambil berjaga jaga di balik semak semak.

Walaupun dalam hati beribu ribu kali ia berpikir ' apa yang aku lakukan disini?!' tapi ia tetap

meneruskan misinya yang keliahatannya mustahil terjadi..

Misi 1: ' sakura mengganti keranjang bento Hinata untuk naruot dengan batangan kayu; berakhir

dengan Hinata yang kebingungan dan hampir menangis; namun sial sakura, Naruto membawa CUP RAMEN!

cuma satu lagi! Sakura dipaksa untuk melihat adegan sepring berduanya Nruto + Hinata'

SHANNAROO!!

Misi 2: ' sakura menggunakan jebakan air saat Hinata mengajak naruto ke Sungai; Hinata basah

dan kedinginan; malang sakura, Naruto meminjamkan Jaketnya ke Hinata!!'

Terus... berlanjut sehingga terlihat dari misi selanjutnya tabiat sakura sebenarnya. Hingga misi

terakhir membuat sakura frustasi.

Tiba tiba secara tidak sengaja sakura telah membuat kesalahan yang paling Fatal! Sakura membuat

mereka berdua berciuman!

"UWAAAA!!!!..." Sakura tenggelam ke dalam lubang kegagalan yang dalam yang telah di galinya

sendiri.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagi sudah datang.

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Sakura baru sadar kalau semalam ia ketiduran di bak air panas dan

bermimpi buruk. Terbangun lalu tertidur kembali di tempat tidunya sampai pagi.

"A...benar..., Hari ini..."

UHK! kenapa rasa ini mengganggu sekali?!

Akhirnya sakura memutuskan untuk keluar rumah menghirup udara pagi. Rencana didalam mimpinya pun

tak ingin dia lakukan; karena sakura berpikir dia bukan orang sejahat itu... lagi pula apa salah

Hinata?

jam menunjukkan 10.00 pagi, Naruto pasti sedang bersama Hinata.

"SA-KU-RA-CHAA~~~N!!" Seorang ninja paling berisik di konoha tiba tiba berteriak memanggil

sakura.

"NARUTO?! apa yang kau lakukan disini? bukannya...?"

Nurani Sakura menebak nebak apa yang terjadi, tapi dia merasa senang.

"aa...itu..itu.. Hinata hari ini ada misi bersam tim nya, jadi dia membatalkan" Naruto

mengatakannya dengan muka bersemu.

(sakura... kau harusnya menunjukan rasa senangmu pada ku)

"Oo..wah, sayang sekali ya?"

'SHANNARO!!' Nurani sakura berteriak puas. bersusah payah ia menyembunyikan kegembiraannya dari

wajahnya.

"um....aku sih lebih suka kalu sakura chan~~ yang mengajak ku kencan~~, nee,nee sakura chan

ttebayo~~"

naruto menggoda sakura tanapa melihat situasi

Sakura yang tengah melayang di udara lupa dengan perasaan menusuk itu, jadi menolak mentah-mentah

ajakan itu (jual mahalnya muncul lagi).

"kau mengajakku kencan?! jangan harap ya? aku lebih suka sasuke yang mengajakku."

nurani sakura tiba-tiba muncul,(bodoh! apa yang sudah aku ucapkan? bohong lagi dan lagi! ayo

Haruno sakura! jujur pada dirimu!)

" neee...sakurachan~~~ apa kau tak ada rasa cemburu sedikit pun dengan hinata?"

"a...apa?! mana mungkin.. aku...?" sakura salah tingkah setelah naruto bertanya dengan wajah yang

dekat sekali dengan wajahnya. sebisa mungkin matanya tidak bertemu dengan mata birunya yang

polos.

"ma... futari tomo. sedang apa ? bukanya kita akan memulai latihan siang ini?

tiba- tiba kakashi sensei datang yang membuat sakura menghela napas (syukurlah! tasukata! Fuuh!~)

"Aa! kakashi sensei! ok!" "Sakura ayo!"

Naruto nyengir dengan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, membuat sakura semakin menyadari kalau

selama ini perasaannya sudah salah alamat.

(memang harus ada yang mengambil dulu darimu, baru kau akan menyadari apa yang sedang kau cari)

: Nurani Sakura

akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat menuju tempat latihan bersama-sama.

"Naruto."

"um?"

"tidak..."

a?? kenapa sakura?

"...kalau kau memang memaksa, kita bisa berkencan..."

Gawat! Sakura akhirnya melewati batas kegengsiannya sejagat raya! Dulu baginya itu adalah kata -

kta TABU!

"A?! Sakura chan bilang apa tadi?"

FUIH!! sakura lega dia tadi hanya bergumam, dia belum siap untuk itu, masih bimbang.

"HA? oo... tidak.. aku tidak bilang apa apa"

Sakura mengelak dari padangan Naruto.

(Haaa...Sakura chan~~~, kenapa hrus bohong padahal aku dengar)

END

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
